


Wanking my feelings away 2.0 edition

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Feelings [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also his own spells, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author feels it’s hard to recover from WS and love and sex for these two is the way to do it, Awkwardness, Bathtubs, Baz is making up his own homework, Because in all honesty there is not enough porn for SnowBaz, Biting, Blushing, Blushing Simon Snow, Blushing Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, Body Worship, Carry On Quarantine, Cinnamon flavoured lube, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, French Kissing, Gay Simon Snow, Gentle Simon Snow, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Happy Porn, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Insecure Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Kissing licking sucking of bollocks, Large Cock, Licking, Love Bites, Lube with smoke scent, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentioned Agatha Wellbelove, Mentioned Fiona Pitch, Mentioned Penelope Bunce, Mouth Fucking, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Plans For The Future, Playlist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pride and Prejudice References, Prostate Massage, Quarantine, Quarantine porn, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow in Love, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon is into sneering if it’s Baz’s lips, Smut, SnowBaz, Soft Simon Snow, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, True Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch in Jeans, Undressing, Watford Eighth Year, blue dildo, curfew, implied love confessions, light - Freeform, spells, there will never be enough porn, this tag is inspired by Lafeli85 and author is forever grateful for this gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.I can almost imagine him here with me; his hand on my cock, squeezing and pulling with his big calloused hands.I wonder if it’s true what they say — the bigger the hands the bigger the cock. If it is indeed the case then Snow must be exceedingly well endowed.I think I’d like a big cock at my disposal. I may have an idea or two where I’d like to put it.Baz and Simon spend quarantine in their room at Watford. How are they going to survive being locked in together and how will they deal with all the pent up frustration?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059257
Comments: 30
Kudos: 240
Collections: Carry On Collection - Quarantine Edition





	Wanking my feelings away 2.0 edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to save the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358127) by [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow). 



> Thank you [xivz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz) for organising such a fun event in these difficult times. This is exactly what we need. 💙💙💙  
>   
> Playlist Spotify:  
> [Wanking my feelings away 2.0 edition](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4fqAgmG48IPfgvds7qoYSw?si=7HnzKxo5R56qTXY2FUWtAw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lots of gratitude to my supportive betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)) and [SimoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/pseuds/SimoneX) for tolerating my chaotic mind and constant changing and over editing. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> Set Watford Eighth Year. Let’s just pretend that’s when corona hit the World.  
>   
> I was inspired by Blue’s fic **[How to save the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358127/chapters/55960855#main)**.  
>   
> The trope that was given to me was ”Curfew”.
> 
> * * *
> 
> In a way this is another [Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792541/chapters/52001164) au, with the blue dildo and all the cockscriptions.  
>   
> What can I say, I’m completely addicted to Simon’s unique vocabulary and both of theirs not so subtle worship…
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

As I wrap my hand around my throbbing cock, I try to enjoy the lingering scent of _Snow_ still left in the ensuite. 

I like to treat myself to a nice wank right after he’s been here, for this very reason. 

I can almost imagine him here with me; his hand on my cock, squeezing and pulling with his big calloused hands. 

I wonder if it’s true what they say — the bigger the hands the bigger the cock. If it is indeed the case then Snow must be _exceedingly well endowed._

I think I’d like a big cock at my disposal. I may have an idea or two where I’d like to put it. I’d start with my mouth to warm the cock up, get it all riled up and aching and then I’d sink onto it and ride it until Snow and I collapse in one exploding mutual orgasm.

Yes, those are all foolish dreams and fantasies I’ve been occupying my mind with lately.

In reality, Snow is more against me now than he ever was — he glares and huffs at me, he’s been goading me for a fight. 

He’s going to extremes even. 

Snow has stopped wearing his cross just so I’ll be tempted to attack him and get kicked out by the Anathema, so he’ll have the room for himself. (I would very much like to attack him, however not in the way he thinks.)

# SIMON

There are bad and good sides to this quarantine we are in.

Both have to do with Baz. 

I’m glad we’re stuck in the room for 22 hours a day because then I know where he is all the time and can look at him whenever I want. 

It’s bad for those same reasons.

I don’t really want to fight with him but he’s been ignoring me for weeks and I’d take anything from him, at this point. 

I try not to think about the possible reasons behind that.

Neither am I thinking too much about how his hair looks so good an inch longer and how I definitely want to thread my fingers through it. 

However, in reality, it’s all I can think about. Well, not all. 

It’s just that is more of the _possible to explain and sound normal enough when it comes to a roommate and nemesis relationship_ thoughts. 

Other notions I’ve been having about Baz are more difficult to explain as natural and completely non-sexual. 

Sharing a room with someone who wants to kill me, who’s wanted to kill me since we were _11_ , has been … Well, it’s been rubbish, hasn’t it?

But sharing a room with a person who is preoccupied with his homework (which we don’t even have, he’s making up his own homework each day) and who is what I can only assume is constantly wanking in the ensuite, has been so much worse.

Sharing a room with the person you hate most is like sharing a room with a siren. (I was wrong for years on what kind of siren we’re talking about here. Never would I have guessed him to be the kind that traps a man with his elegance and charm.) 

You can’t ignore that person, and you never get used to them. It never stops being painful.

It’s even more painful than before because during this quarantine I have realized that I don’t hate him — I never have. 

And he’s just ignoring me. 

That's _all_ he does. 

Well, that and looking beautiful as if his main mission in life is to ensure I won’t be able to stop thinking about him. (Remember how I said I was so utterly wrong about which siren Baz is.)

And he’s getting more lovely with every day; if that’s even possible since he’s flawlessly fit, to begin with.

I have no idea how he does it but I can’t take my eyes off him… I follow every move of his hands, his neck that would look wonderful with a nice love bite, I’m guessing… (Is it possible to leave a love bite on him I wonder.)

I can’t see much of his body though, he has been covering himself up in a sweater and mountains of covers. 

Probably just to annoy me further, making me fantasize about him, trying to remember every detail of his perfect body — the _tosser._

The only time I get more than a few glimpses of him is when he’s on the move — either for our mandatory walk or to get to the ensuite for wanking.

Baz has been dressing casually, in jeans — snug around his waist, arse and legs, in a good way. In a way that makes me want to do something inappropriate… 

I know enough about sex for certain images to appear in my mind that includes his arse and my cock. (Penny made me read different sex education pamphlets, and not just about girls.)

On some level, I wonder if it means I’m gay and very into Baz. (Might be, but better not to overthink it.)

Is his plan to torture me to death with his beauty and hotness, I wonder?

He’s been spending a lot of time in the washroom or studying, reading books. It’s hard in more ways than one to think about what he’s doing so often in the ensuite with a silencing spell… 

Is he naked or does he just unbutton his flies, takes his cock out and wanks? 

Does he do other things to himself? I don’t know much since I’m a virgin but I do know _some_ thanks to those pamphlets.

Is Baz a virgin? Surely not, he’s too fit for that. Or is that not how it works? I always thought all the beautiful people have sex. 

Maybe I’m wrong, I’m used to that. Penny says I'm usually wrong and offensive on a regular basis. I don’t mean anything by it though. 

Agatha is beautiful, I guess, (other people say she is). I haven’t had much time to look at her myself, with my eyes constantly following Baz.

She isn't having sex, I don’t think, at least not with me while we were together. (Which was something I was very grateful for, for reasons I don’t want to consider.)

Baz is ignoring me more than usual. In fact, he spends all day either ignoring me or taking a two hour shower every morning and also _wanking_ in the washroom for three hours every evening. 

He must have figured out a way to magic some blood because he doesn’t have time to hunt during the two hours we are allowed to be outside.

And then he spends more time in the ensuite wanking again. 

He thinks I don’t know, but I’m not as dumb as Baz thinks I am. 

While he’s getting himself off in there, I try very hard not to imagine him doing it, pulling on his flawless (it’s a fair assumption) cock. 

I also try not to imagine _me_ pulling on his cock. 

My imagination is out of control. That just makes me feel embarrassed and angry with myself.

I haven’t been spending as much time myself in the washroom because I’m worried he’ll know that I’m wanking in there while thinking about him. 

Because of him, I’m forced to get myself off very quickly and try very hard not to let my mind drift in the direction it shouldn't. (Let’s face it — I do not succeed with that.)

All I can think about is how he looks _naked._ (I don’t actually know how. I’m assuming the answer is — breathtaking, like something I want to eat.)

I threw away my cross to the merewolves down in the moat because I don't want Baz to feel uncomfortable around me. I’m also hoping it gives him a clue that I want us to get along better. 

It hasn't worked this far.

# BAZ

This quarantine is the worst thing to ever happen to me. 

Oh, don't give me that look. You’re the one being all dramatic, _not_ me. 

I’m well aware that my mother is dead and I’m a vampire.

However, I can mourn that quietly and in the comfort of my own mind without disturbance from a certain blue-eyed tawny skinned, freckled devil. 

Snow is obviously too daft to understand this himself, but he is killing me.

Sharing a room with the person you want most is like sharing a room with an open fire. I’m awfully close to this dangerous fire, now in the quarantine, for it to be even slightly comfortable. It’s been nothing but despair. Nevertheless, I am trying to work through this particular problem. 

Fifth year me couldn't manage to get over Snow through wanking.

However, I’m determined to do what fifth year me couldn’t — I’ve increased the wanking to five times a day. 

Moreover, this time I have a dildo. Surely, that’ll be more effective.

I _will_ wank all these feelings away or die trying. 

_Desperate needs call for desperate measures,_ as Normals say.

I’m trapped with Snow for 22 hours a day in this very room. 

We’re only allowed to go out once a day for two hours, keeping six feet apart. All our meals are delivered to the door.

I can’t fathom why we couldn’t have just gone home. It’s not like there are any classes being held, not even online since the Mage is still too paranoid to allow any internet. 

Perhaps the Mage thinks that the Families are responsible for the corona. (He is nuts enough to come to that conclusion.)

Before quarantine started, Fiona had the foresight to magic me packets of dried blood. 

I spell the ensuite door shot and soundproof for a few hours to have a good long wank and drink dissolved in water dried blood. 

Snow probably thinks I’m sneaking out through the window to hunt because he’s a moron. 

I make an event of this. As soon as I’m safe in the ensuite I fill the bathtub and add a few drops of my oils for relaxation — cedar and bergamot, (the same scent as in my shower gel.)

Then I mix the blood and water in a nice crystal wine glass I brought from home and while that is doing its job, I lay down in the bathtub and treat myself. 

Yes, of course, I mean in a _sexual_ way. I do most of my skincare routine during my morning’s two hours shower. (This skin doesn’t come out perfect on its own.)

Since you’re clearly interested in what exactly I am doing in the ensuite while it’s soundproof, I just might tell you. Not like I have anyone else to hold a conversation with. 

No, of course, Snow doesn’t count, why would you even ask that? 

I can’t talk to him now that we’re stuck in a tiny room together. Our room felt spacious before the quarantine; it doesn’t anymore, it’s claustrophobic, feels like a bloody coffin.

I keep a plain blue dildo and smoke scented lube with cinnamon flavour in my toiletry bag. 

Yes, the colour is meant to represent my love for Snow’s eyes — the eyes I do my best to pretend to hate. 

Why do you even have to ask? (You aren’t exceptionally bright, are you?)

And no, of course, they don’t sell the lube with a smoke scent — I had to put a special order. (In case you’re wondering, I am currently sneering at you for any more future absurd questions you’re capable of stating out loud.)

Fiona’s spare room wardrobe is now filled with one hundred bottles of special ordered lube. 

I was worried my nanny — Vera — would find them if I were to keep the lube in my room, and I’m not sure how to explain to her why I would need this much. (I don’t want her to think that I’m moonlighting at a brothel. Vera might get a heart attack.)

However, now I’m worried Fiona might take all the lube for herself. The quarantine must have put a stop to her active dating life. 

I doubt my aunt is going to want to wait the quarantine out with one of her suitors at her flat. Then she’d have to speak to them. I don't believe that’s her thing.

Correction — her storage was filled with one hundred bottles. I brought thirty back to school with me. 

And let me tell you, my stock will be getting scarce if this quarantine continues for much longer. 

I’ve gone through eight bottles already in a desperate attempt to get the desire to tackle Snow on the bed out of my mind. 

The wanking hardly managed to put a dent in that craving…

I cast a **”** ** _What are men to cocks and dildos?_** **”**

— a spell, personally recreated by yours truly from my beloved ”Pride and Prejudice”.

Yes, it’s simple yet very accurate and thorough. My arse is as clean as everything else about me.

I fasten the dildo, both with suction and magic to make sure it’s secure (it can get a bit wild) to the wall of the bathtub on a fitting level. 

Then I lube my fingers and start working on my rim. I tease myself plenty before I let my first finger probe my entrance a bit. 

As I mentioned earlier — I’m making an even of it and have all the time I need.

It doesn't take long though before the first finger is in and I try to wriggle it just right and let out a loud _groan_. 

Perfect.

By the time I’ve done with prep, my body is warm from the water and steam and my cock is hard as a rock, aching from anticipation. 

I make sure not to touch it during prep at all, to give the whole experience more spice.

Yes, I know exactly what you’re thinking, that I’m being too strict on my cock. Nevertheless, I am doing this exclusively for the pleasure of my cock. You can trust me on that.

Unlike you, (as it seems), I simply have the intellectual capacity for a foresight — keeping my eyes on the endgame. 

By the time I’m done, I will rapture as a massive volcano… and feel spent at least for a while.

What can I say, having Snow nearby has been calling for extreme measures.

What I do instead is I lick two fingers of my other hand and touch my nipples, moving in circles and even squeezing a tad. 

I let out an ” _Oh…_ ”

Snow can’t hear me. I can be as loud as I want — I’m extremely loud in the boudoir.

When it becomes a bit too much, I move my hand to the other nipple and repeat. I feel how it hardens against my fingertips, how it almost aches for more pressure… It feels great. 

What can I say I have sensitive nipples. In fact, my whole body is very attuned to pleasure.

No no no, don't even try to say that it’s not possible with me being a vampire and practically indestructible. 

One does not automatically exclude the other. 

I can assure you, my pleasure zones are _very_ acute to the slightest stimuli. 

Slowly as I squeeze and pull gently on my nipple, I start to rock against the three fingers of my other hand.

As it becomes too much sensation on both my nipples, I start sucking on my finger instead, imagining it’s Snow’s cock.

One is obviously not enough so I add three. I have seen too much of the outline of his cock and happen to know that even three is far from adequate when it comes to mimicking his size. (It’s still a mystery to me how much we’re talking about when he’s hard.)

Regardless, this fantasy still feels incredible and very satisfying. This is as close to sucking his cock as I’ll ever come. 

The heat from scalding hot water has warmed up the room nicely and I let some of the water from the bathtub out; not too much, just enough for me to get comfortable against the dildo and get it well-lubed.

Then, I let it poke nicely against my hole for a while, to give me more _want_...

Slowly I start to take it in, just a bit at first, increasing as I go. 

It doesn’t take long before I sink myself further, letting the dildo fill me sufficiently, going in and out of my hole. 

It’s amazing and I’m simultaneously getting drunk on the scent of smoke all around me too.

As I adjust with the new pressure and manage to take the whole didlo in, I finally feel myself pressed against the bathtub wall.

That's when I start pounding myself against it and keep relishing in the smoke scent of my lube mixed with the real smoke scent of Snow coming from the room outside the door. 

I fuck myself on the dildo, clenching around it until I’ve achieved an extensively pleasurable prostate orgasm. 

Then and only then do I take hold of my, throbbing from eagerness, cock and stroke myself just the way I like it, pulling and twisting, tracing my finger around the tip in a few nice curls…

In all honestly, it doesn’t take long before I spill over my stomach with the most vulgar sounds to ever come out of me. 

It’s because of Snow’s aroma — body, blood and magic so nearby. Just behind the door. And knowing that I get to do this gives me that extra kick.

Every time I’m in the washroom, his magic has been flaring up. He's always angry at me, for one thing, or another. 

Frankly, I have no idea what it can be half the time. I don't even engage him anymore. (Must be his natural paranoia playing tricks on him.)

He has been very difficult towards me though.

Snow started to walk around in his pants alone. He’s a true disgrace to any etiquette… 

Besides, the true problem is that at certain angles, I have a very vivid view of the shape of his cock, and it looks delicious — like something I want to put in my mouth and enjoy for a very long time through licking and sucking before promptly depositing it in my arse.

Don’t even get me started on what sight I get to enjoy when he squats to pick something up and shows me half of his naked tawny behind. (It’s a perfect shape — both meaty and juicy and I keep wondering if it’d feel nice while it clenches around my cock. The most likely answer is that it would feel _very_ _nice_.)

Yes, the arse is also tawny — that’s his natural skin shade. Snow doesn’t tan since he burns easily. (Granted, less easily than I do.)

What I’m trying to say — it has been a struggle not to constantly lock myself in the washroom wanking. I’ve been wanking five times a day and it’s still not enough. 

He keeps the window open which has been forcing me to sit with a warm sweater and under two covers since I can’t retain body heat on my own. I do warm up in the washroom during both a bath and a shower. Unfortunately, that heat leaves my body mere moments after I return to the freezing cold of our room.

I’ve tried not to pay him any attention and strictly concentrate on my studies since I am determined to not let this quarantine become an inconvenience to my education. 

At least, I have succeeded with that. I am now completely finished with the eighth year curriculum. I could graduate today — top of the class. 

That is the only good news I have. 

No, studying did not help me forget about Snow.

He has been wanking in the washroom too and I can hear him, breathing shallow. I even catch a few moans. It’s driving me insane. 

Lately, he has been yapping non-stop, trying to goad me into a fight. 

I can’t for the love of me engage with him, though — _I’d end up kissing him._ I love it when he’s that worked up. 

Snow is so hot when he’s angry. He has a natural passion to him that is only shown through anger. 

Well, perhaps Wellbelove got to experience another kind of passion. Yet anger is what I’m stuck with and I’m getting weaker by the hour… 

”Maybe I already have corona. Maybe that's why things are so —, ” Snow says, pausing in thought, (about what I don’t know), ”— _strange_.”

”I doubt you have corona, Snow. You’ve been around me and me alone,” I try _not_ to state that as if it means anything. Because that isn’t the way we have been around each other — intimately, even though I wish so much it was.

Snow just glares at me and complains, ”You don’t know what you could have been a carrier of, Baz, or maybe I am.”

Crowley, what's with him today?

”Give it a rest Snow. The nurse tested all of us,” I sneer at him. 

First, he says he has it then he says I have it, what’s next — the window has it?

Not only am I immune to any diseases, but I also can’t be a carrier and give them to anyone either. Fiona checked that out for me, (let’s just say for different reasons.)

”I just… Baz—” another glare, stammering. Now he’s biting his lower lip too, just to add to my pain and suffering. I want to lick and bite (with teeth, not fangs) that lower lip and Snow himself right now. My body practically aches for it. ”— I think I might be very stressed and need to vent.”

# SIMON

I just need Baz to talk to me. I need him to... I don’t know… something… I need to get something out of him. Is there anything he would give me? 

I’m getting completely lost in his infinite stormy eyes and keep thinking how I desperately want to _kiss that sneer off his lips._

Sneering isn’t attractive, but on him, it works. His pouty lips curl just right. 

I wonder if he’d be good at curling them around various lanky objects as well...

# BAZ

 _For Crowley’s sake_ , what kind of fresh hell is this? 

I just need Snow to shut up before I lose all my self restraint and either kiss him or tell him he looks pornographic in those pants and I so wish he wasn’t wearing them or anything else for that matter.

Then I get a genius idea on how to shut him up once and for all.

”I’ve heard of this method for stress relief, if you’re interested,” I try to sound coy and mysterious while making it up as I go.

Snow’s ears perk up, ”What kind of method?”

”Apparently stress is not unlike a venomous snake bite. You have to suck the venom out and in case of stress, it’s concentrated in private areas,” I state with a completely straight (-ish) face.

”It is?” Snow exclaims in disbelief. 

He'd be right not to believe anything I’m saying at this moment.

”Yes, stress accumulates in bollocks.”

”So I will have to suck my bollocks?” He asks — cheeks flushed.

”It accumulates there but it comes out through an erect penis,” I correct him.

”You want me to suck my own cock?”

”Not necessarily,” I announce while sounding contemplative. ”I’d gladly do it for you since clearly, I don’t want to deal with your constant stressing.” 

I’m hoping this suggestion will make him so uncomfortable around me that he’ll start wearing his pyjama bottoms again. 

This will undoubtedly force him to keep his clothing on at all times and shut up and stop yapping once and for all.

I don’t even care if he realizes I’m gay. 

I’m not being serious, of course, and he’s never going to agree. 

He will stammer and cluster and I get a nice angry Snow to enjoy, because let's face it, he’s never giving me anything else. 

Instead, he looks me dead in the eye and says, ”Yeah, okay.”

Crowley, what is happening? 

Also, does it indicate Snow is gay or is he missing Wellbelove that much he’ll let anyone suck him off? 

They did break up though… Not sure what this could mean...

”It needs to be applied orally — ” I clear up just in case and raise my eyebrow at him, ”— not sure it’s up your alley.”

”I’m fine,” he says with determination in his voice.

Why did Snow agree? What have I gotten myself into?

It must be a vision — _isolation fueled hallucination_. 

I’m still doing it, obviously. It’s a dream come true, even if it is a mere illusion. 

# SIMON 

I don’t think that’s _real_ science. But now that Baz has mentioned it I can’t think about anything other than his full lovely lips around my cock. I bet they feel better than my hands. 

Let’s face it, I might have already been thinking about that before this conversation even started. It’s because of all the sneering. It’s like he wants me to be thinking about putting my cock in his mouth. 

Is that why he spent years sneering at me, just to torment me with his _lips_?

I’m also realising that while wanting to get at least anything out of him — this particular suggestion of his seems to fuel my mind and body with the most satisfaction. He hasn’t even done anything to me yet. (I could come just from listening to him talking about taking me in his mouth.) 

I’m also realizing that I want him specifically to suck my cock and never wanted anyone else to do it. My desire to kiss him hasn’t gone away if anything it’s stronger now. 

The truth is, I want to kiss him to the point of an actual stress building in my gut at the risk of that never to happen. 

I still have no idea how to get closer to him.

As it is, I've also just discovered that there is a list in my head of all the things I’ve always wanted to do to Baz. 

Both our lips and our cocks have been topping this list since our fifth year. (And other parts of our bodies too, after I’ve read that pamphlet. I might be into _everything_.)

I wonder if this also means that he is gay since he proposed it himself. Does he know?

I wish I knew what he was thinking.

# BAZ

I don’t know what I’m thinking.

This was supposed to be an efficient way to get him to stop engaging me. I never knew he would agree. 

The only reasonable set of action here is to go through with it, of course. 

So I scold my face into a serious expression and try not to pay attention to the hardening bulge in his pants. 

”Alright then. You could stand right there while I get on my knees,” I’m stating it out as clinically as possible and hopefully my voice doesn’t tremble or sound too happy either.

# SIMON

Oh Merlin, Baz might be flirting with me, talking about getting on his knees and everything. It’s very arousing. (I’ve been rapidly getting hard since the moment he proposed this.)

”Do you want… I mean… Should I take off my pants?” I offer.

# BAZ

”Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea, easier to work without,” I say and thank whatever entity there is that the light is a tad dim and Snow can’t see my blush. (I’ve been gulping down the blood concoction, hoping it might still my thirst for Snow alongside wanking. It did not.)

I try not to stare as he slides his pants off. For some reason, he’s already very hard.

”I’m ready,” he declares.

Well, I'm not bloody ready... 

I’m willing my hands not to shake. I want this, of course. (Crowley, do I!?)

Nevertheless, I’m so nervous I have no idea what to do or what to say.

I try to get my breathing under control and concentrate.

Why did he agree? Does he not realize that I wasn’t being serious with this so-called science. 

# SIMON

Oh fuck, Baz just dropped to his knees right in front of me and put his hands on my hips, and he’s even hotter like this. 

I feel like despite this particular position he has full control over me now. He could tell me anything while looking up at me with his deepest and dangerous grey, as the ocean itself, eyes and I’d do it — I’d do anything he wants me to.

”I’m going to put your bollocks in my mouth first, it helps to activate the ejaculation,” he says and he sounds so confident. ”May I do that?”

”Yes,” I answer and might sound a bit too happy. 

That’s because after he mentioned bollocks like that, I’m one hundred percent sure Baz is making this up. (Thank magic because I was worried.)

# BAZ

That part with the bollocks might have been overkill. What can I say, I’m bloody terrified. I have no idea what comes out of my mouth anymore. 

Not now, when I know that soon enough I will have his cock in my mouth. (I’ve wanted this since our fifth year.)

Snow’s cock has a perfect arch to it, a perfect curve if you will — it’s _stunning_. 

Tawny too, just like the rest of him. There is one tiny mole on the side, just at the begging of his base. I want to flick my tongue over it. 

I wonder if this will go well...

Don’t get all judgy with me, yes theoretically I know what to do with his cock.

I have been thinking about it; fantasies about sucking it have been turning me on for years. Looking at it up close will give me a more promising fantasy of sucking it, during my next wanking. 

Because let’s face it — that's some good looking cock right there. (I was right about Snow being exceedingly well endowed too. I’m practically drooling for his massive cock now.)

Doesn’t mean that the reality of actually taking it into my mouth isn’t frightening. _What if he doesn’t like it?_

I’ve never put such large objects in my mouth before. The three fingers I’ve tried with have nothing on his impressive size, that could and should be compared to a tree trunk.

What if he doesn’t like it because I’m bad at it?

Just because it felt nice on my fingers, doesn’t mean there is an immediate correlation to it feeling nice on his cock...

I’m not even sure which part would be worse… my inexperience or my lack of talent.

# SIMON

He’s looking at my cock — staring at it.

I’m noticing how pale Baz has gotten, (paler) and how shallow his breathing seems.

At first, I think he's regretting offering me a blowie. Because that’s exactly what he offered and we both know it. I hope we both know it…

But then I get a better look at his eyes, they are dark, pupils blown wide and I’m also noticing (despite the odd angle) that his snug jeans look extra snug around his crotch.

I don’t have to be a genius to understand that he’s turned on by this. (I’m aroused to the point of painful aching myself.)

Is Baz nervous then? Is it what this is about? I don’t know what to say to make it better.

”Baz—” I say and he looks up at me.

”Changed your mind?” he asks, it’s not mocking though. I think he’s genuinely asking me.

I’ve never done anything like this before. Still, I know that I _really_ really want to. 

The anticipation is practically killing me. (That’d be a way to go.)

”No… Have you?” I don't think he has, but better to be sure about this.

# BAZ

Does he actually want this or is he really thinking that this is a simple stress reliever? I mean… it is, just not the way I stated it to him.

Suddenly I feel as though I'm deceiving Simon.

However, when I look into his eyes — they are already blown wide.

With all the stress I’ve been experiencing (don’t worry the irony isn’t escaping me on this one), I’m only now noticing that he’s almost panting. I haven’t even done anything yet.

”I never back down from a challenge,” is what I tell him and see a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as if he’s trying to hide it.

Alright, Snow seems to really want it.

Fine, everything’s fine. 

_You can do it, Basilton — mind over matter._

While still holding on to Snow’s hips with both my hands (I might need that for support, because I might be swooning), I then very slowly and gently start to kiss his bollocks.

Aleister fucking Crowley, his skin taste as delicious as it smells. I keep going, kissing his bollocks and looking back up at Snow. I want to know if he enjoys it.

I think he does, he’s panting loudly and looking at me, I’d say hungrily. 

Is he hungry for me? Is this an indication that he’s enjoying himself and me?

Fueled with this newfound self-esteem, I put his bollocks in my mouth. Still delicious and fits nicely. 

As I start to suck on them, I hear Snow squeak.

Was it too much? I immediately release his bollocks.

# SIMON

”Was it… Did it hurt?” Baz asks me.

 _Hurt_? It felt as if I could explode all over his pretty mouth and face, (which would have been very embarrassing and he might have punched me for that).

Jesus fucking Christ, I have never experienced anything as good. 

Wait… Is Baz worried about me? Does it mean he cares about me?

For some reason, I can clearly see his face fall. 

Oh Merlin, I forgot to answer.

”No… It felt very... nice,” I say without stating out loud how this is what real pleasure must feel like. 

How I want to do this with him and anything else he’d want _forever_. How I want him and it’s not just physical. 

I don't think Baz would want me to be his boyfriend. I’d be a terrible one and he doesn’t even like me.

Although, why is he doing this, exactly?

”Do you want me to continue?” He asks and he looks unsure.

Of course, I do. Why would he even ask me that? Is he not as confident as I thought him to be?

” _Please._ ” I think I’m begging him now but I really don’t care. I’m used to not standing on equal ground with him. 

# BAZ

”Alright,” I want to smirk. It likely comes out as a pathetic joyful smile instead. I’m an utter disgrace and am now giving Snow control over my undead heart.

You’re right, he always had it, of course. What I mean is that he could order me around however he wants and he knows it now. 

I’ll do what he requests, give him what he desires, my heart on a silver platter not excluded. 

If anything, it has now become a side offering to accompany whatever he might ask for.

What I am concentrated on right now though is that Snow still wants my lips on his bollocks. Crowley, how am I this lucky? 

I take them in my mouth and suck on them while he continues to pant loudly.

When his hands reach for my hair, he hesitates, ”Is that- okay?”

I nod, not wanting to let go of his bollocks.

Originally, I thought that I will have to suck on them because of this whole charade only. However, now I enjoy it completely.

He cradles my head in his big strong hands and threads his fingers through my hair. It feels good, so good.

It feels intimate as if all of this could mean something to him. (I try not to think about that.)

Eventually, Snow starts to leak precome; the scent and visual of it is taking over all of my senses. 

I may not know how to do what I’m about to do. I want it a lot regardless. 

As I release his bollocks, I inquire, ”Shall I continue on to your cock then?” 

_Fuck_ , that came out idiotic. 

# SIMON

Baz is so sexy. He sure knows how to sweet talk a bloke. 

I’m so turned on by his voice and beauty, I forget how to form any words at all.

”De—”, I was trying to say _Yes_ and _Do it_ at the same time. That did not go well…

I really need to do better before he laughs in my face and tells me to sod off.

”I mean yeah... Yes, do it, please.”

”Are you sure?” He asks and it is a valid question since I must sound like a half-wit.

So I try again, ”I am very sure, Baz. I want you to.”

I see a small blush spreading on his cheeks and that settles me somehow. 

# BAZ

Simon usually avoids saying my name out loud. It pains him for whatever reason.

I thought maybe he didn’t like what I was doing or didn’t want to go further. Now I think he’s just nervous like me.

Then I wonder if he is _just_ like me, as in he has never done this before either.

He was dating Wellbelove for three years. What does that mean? I should probably not overthink it.

”Right,” I say and move one of my hands over to his cock.

My hand is trembling slightly. 

Crowley, I have been wanking for years. I know what I’m doing, at least with my hands, that is…

This is simply a mirror reverse, nothing else.

I take hold of his cock, properly with my hand around the base and that’s when I remember that there's no lube in the room. (It’s in my toiletry bag on the counter in the ensuite, the rest is magicked away under the bathtub — for safekeeping.) 

It would seem silly to leave and go get it. I am also planning on getting Simon off using my mouth, lube might be redundant…

So I let go of his cock and lick my palm before taking him in my hand again, giving the cock a few experiment tugs.

Snow moans, ” _Fuck…_ ” as I do it. 

Alright then…

I keep going, pulling on the shaft the way I would do on myself. Slow at first, to make it last longer so he’ll enjoy it more. Well, both for his and my own benefit as well.

Eventually, I feel brave enough to put my lips on the tip of his cock. It makes him moan more loudly. I then flick my tongue on it and start swirling a bit more, licking up his precome.

Crowley, Simon’s precome is delicious, tastes almost better than his skin. 

I said _almost_ , don't pull a temper tantrum with me!

The thing is, I want to kiss his cock. (I also want to kiss his lips. I know that will never happen.) 

I dare to do it and hope Snow won’t notice. I press kisses all around the tip and feel happiness spread through my undead heart. 

I’m kissing Simon Snow’s cock.

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

# SIMON

Baz is kissing my cock and I’m thinking this could possibly indicate that I have a chance with him after all.

When he starts moving his lips over it and takes me in his mouth, I'm not thinking much of anything anymore except for this vision that is him, while on his knees, sucking my cock.

Fucking hell. It looks so hot and feels so good.

I’m trying to be quiet but his mouth is too wonderful. I’m constantly moaning, ” _Oh Baz…_ ” ” _Fuck Baz..._ ”

He isn’t going fast. 

Truthfully, he doesn’t have to — I'm ready to come any minute. I’m currently doing anything in my power not to because I don't want him to stop sucking me. (What if it’s only a one time thing?)

Then he starts licking my shaft, and paying a lot of attention to somewhere by the base. I might have a mole there. 

Does it mean that he is kissing and licking a mole on my cock? Maybe he does really like me...

# BAZ

I have now gotten to experience the pleasure of kissing and licking a mole by his base. It's lovely, just like his cock and Simon himself.

He’s a bit hairy around his private areas, which isn’t strictly attractive on a bloke. 

However, since it’s Simon Snow, I would have gone down on him even if he were part werewolf with fur on his privates. (That’s how depraved and desperate for him I am.) 

His cock could literally ignite fires on my hands and lips and I would not let go, not willingly anyway. His constant moaning is driving me insane, but it’s the good kind this time. I want _more_.

As I suck I change the pressure a bit, to try to stimulate him more and coax louder noises out of him.

I like it especially when he moans my name on a constant repeat. I need to hear more of that.

I fondle his bollocks in my hand while my mouth gets used to the size of him. (That’s some length alongside with girth.)

# SIMON

Baz’s mouth feels so tight and good around my cock and the cooling effect is sensational. 

Ironically it hits me like a wild forest fire — not the dangerous type but the kind that is killing everything bad, restoring the ecosystem. 

I can't look away from him and his eyes (he keeps them open while sucking me and he looks back at me) — he’s so beautiful. 

And for whatever reason, I like the sight of him with my cock in his mouth even better than anything else I have seen in my whole life. (I might know the reason.)

I want to spend the rest of my days experiencing the pleasure of his mouth and his full lips around my cock. 

I can’t keep my mouth shut. I have no idea what kind of sounds I make, doubt it’s anything good.

He’s very powerful with suction. It’s not that he’s sucking hard it’s just that there’s intensity to the sucking. When he does it my cock almost trembles from pleasure and his cheeks look so nice around it. They hollow out entirely as if he’s enjoying it, as if he wants my cock very much and tries to caress it as much as possible… 

And the noises that come out of him when he’s sucking like that. I’ve never heard anything better. That’s a symphony I can sure appreciate. 

I’m also thinking that I want my mouth around his cock. 

Baz is flawless and fit. Can you only imagine what his cock must look like? 

That’d be a masterpiece. When whatever it is that is anywhere in the universe was giving out blessings — it gifted Baz with everything. I’m sure of it.

I want to know the gifts of his cock on a personal level. Will he be into that? 

Would he want to put his cock in my mouth or would he think I’m not posh enough for that honour?

However, he is currently sucking my _not even in the slightest posh_ cock with his overly posh mouth, so who knows? 

Baz seems to be open minded and less of a snob than I thought he was since he wants my cock, that is nothing special. 

He’s very skilled, practically massaging my cock with his mouth while taking more and more in.

And the sight of his head going up and down, swallowing me with his delicious lips is driving me into insanity. I’m very close to what is a fair assumption, going to be the best orgasm of my life.

Despite not being experienced at all I know that I really want to come in his mouth. (I doubt he’d want that.)

# BAZ

Snow moans in the best possible way. I can’t get enough of him.

By the time his cock surpasses my mouth and enters my throat I’m ready to explode from pleasure myself while a _growl_ escapes his lips. 

I’m used to Snow growling at me, however never in this context. I love it, I want more. I want to make him constantly growl from pleasure. 

I let him move freely as much as he wants, move inside my throat, not taking my eyes off him even for a second. His eyes are hooded and pupils blown wide, yet he’s looking at me still, holding my gaze.

Snow’s hips buck into me.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he’s quick to apologise which makes very little sense to me. 

He never cared about my comfort before, not with the open window at all hours of the night and day. 

What’s changed? Why now all of a sudden?

I let go of his cock and take him in my hand instead and stroke along the shaft a bit. 

”It’s probably better for the procedure if you continue doing that,” I say, in case we are still playing that game. 

He looks unexpectedly confused and nervous.

”No, Baz. I don’t care about that. I— ” he swallows.

Snow has the longest neck and the showiest swallow I’ve ever seen. 

If it was possible, I’d spend eternity watching him swallow. (Not like that you perverts! Although, I would not say no to that either.) (I wonder how he’ll look swallowing around my cock.)

He seems to have finally found his voice again,” I don’t want to hurt you, Baz...”

Crowley, he keeps saying my name and worries about me.

I have no idea what he’s implying.

Nonetheless, it's time to wrap this charade up. I don't want him to think that I feel obligated to do this. (I do, only it's for my own selfish benefits.)

”I want you to do it, alright?” I speak without taking a break from stroking his cock if anything I give it a tighter squeeze. 

Not too tight, just enough to feel _very good_. At least it does for me when I do it for myself.

Before I fear if perhaps he didn’t find it as pleasurable, he gasps and growls again. 

”Do you want to?” I ask, in case this was an elaborate way of his to decline to fuck my mouth.

” _Fuck…_ Yes, very much,” he almost groans and then blushes.

Simon looks lovely with rosy cheeks. I want to kiss them and to lick too. (I’m very disturbed.) 

If only I knew what the reason behind his blushing is.

# SIMON

Has Baz just realised that I have feelings for him? 

I want to ask him if he feels anything for me since he just said that he wants me to fuck his mouth. (I don’t think he walks around offering that to just anyone.)

But before I get to do it, he takes me back into his mouth and I can’t speak anymore, not properly anyway…

# BAZ

It doesn’t take long before his cock starts to move down my throat. It’s simply marvelous. Snow’s hold on my head tightens (not too much) and his hand is pushing my mouth into him, getting me to take more of his length, from base to the tip with my nose ending all the way against his lower belly. 

It’s an exhilarating experience. I want _more_.

I’ve been trying hard to breathe through it all. 

However, I needn’t have worried. Because I’m now happy to inform you that apparently, I don’t have much of a gag reflex. 

That’s some spectacular news right there.

The last thing I need is to gag. That would ruin this little emotional escape, this little fantasy that will end on its own soon enough. 

Right now, I’m too giddy to think about possible ramifications of this whole ordeal. How he will break my undead heart when we’re through. How he will pretend to be straight and go back to Wellbelove.

None of that matters now because I get to feel his cock move in the depth of my throat and surely nothing can feel as good as _this_.

I will remember this moment for the rest of my dreadful existence and bring it out to the surface of my mind and imagine it happening all over again during every wank...

” _Baz—_ ” he warns me but I need his come. I do however retract him from my throat and back into my mouth. 

I’m worried all the come will escape down my throat without me being able to taste him and get to truly appreciate this blowjob and his taste.

When Simon comes it’s quite an experience and a much bigger scene than when he swallows. His jaw tightens, his breathing gets erratic and heady, his body starts to shake slightly.

He opens his mouth in a very obscene way that I’d like to see more often.

Then a powerful growl alongside with ” _Baz_ ” ripples from deep down of his stomach and he spills his come in abundance right into my mouth.

Well, it seems I was utterly wrong. If anything ruptures as a massive volcano it’d be his cock.

I feel it on my tongue and around too. There’s so much of it and I want it all. I’m hungry for his come almost as much as I am for him. (Again, I said _almost_.)

His come just as Snow himself has a faint reminder of smoke and rich spicy aroma. 

I take small moderated gulps since I know very well that this is my one and only chance to experience the riches of his come.

After consuming the last drop and licking him clean,(I don’t have it in me to care how pathetic I look right now), I eventually feel him calm down. 

He’s done...

I’m not sure what will happen now, and before I panic, Snow suggests, ”Maybe I could do you also, just in case.”

”I guess... Simply to be on a safe side,” I try to sound almost bored and not giddy and _in love_ , as I really am.

# SIMON

The thing is I have been overheating constantly since the quarantine started. After I came into his mouth everything feels much better. 

I still can’t believe Baz wanted and let me do that. I want him to do it to me too. Will he agree I wonder? Would he want to come in _my_ mouth?

It might have been a different kind of heat. Suddenly, I realize that Baz must have been freezing with the window open.

I close it and get to him. 

”We should get in bed — naked,” I propose and have no idea how I’m suddenly managing not to fumble over my own words. 

Baz cocks a brow at me: ” _Oh_?”

”That method of yours probably works better when your body is hotter,” I don’t even stutter when announcing that.

I do blush more because now all I can think about is how his body is already too hot for me to handle.

Baz is looking at me and I know he’s blushing too. My eyes have already adjusted to the dim light a long time ago.

”For any particular reason?” he asks although I’m pretty sure he wants this as much as I do.

”You know while it’s cold they say shared body heat is the best cure,” I suggest and hope he understands what I’m hinting at.

He cocks his eyebrow at me again, ”I didn’t know you were an expert on science.”

”You don’t know everything about me,” I answer and wonder not for the first time if this whole exchange we’ve been having is considered flirting. (I wouldn't know — have never done that before.)

”I suppose you’re full of surprises,” he says and starts removing his clothing.

Fuck… He's so fit. I want to tear them all off him and bite and lick him somewhere. Would he be into that?

”I could help,” I suggest and take a step closer, ”You’ve been using your hands so much as it is.” 

Are we flirting or am I just saying things that Baz considers completely _moronic_?

# BAZ

I don’t want to alarm you too much. However, I might be going completely and absolutely insane. 

My brain thinks that Snow has been actively flirting with me for a while.

I wonder if the condition is stress induced…or was it _too_ _much wanking_ … 

I said I would wank my feelings away or die trying. However, I never agreed to go mental.

Needless to say, I’m playing along with this delusion. 

Yes, yes, you’re right — going to a psychiatric hospital right this moment would have been a smarter idea. 

Tell me this though, when have you ever seen me act _smart_ around Simon Snow?

”Sure, why not?” I state and decide to see where this takes me exactly.

# SIMON

I continue to unbutton his shirt right where he left off. 

His chest is beautiful, like marble. (That’s the fancy stone kind or am I wrong?)

After the last button is undone, I slide his shirt over his arms and enjoy the view of him shirtless.

Merlin — what a sight. I lean in and kiss his chest.

He kissed my cock, surely I could do this?

I do ask him just in case, ”Is that alright? May I?”

”Fine. Yes, you may,” he answers, all cool and composed. 

But I’m starting to suspect that’s just a facade. (His voice is hoarse and his eyes are hooded and black, with a thin ring of the prettiest grey left.)

I keep going down, kissing his skin, all the way to his stomach.

Baz works out on the field and it shows. All those lean muscles I tried to catch a glimpse off for years are finally here — on full display for me to admire.

I’m not sure what got into me exactly but I start licking them and first I get worried he’ll think I’m a fucking lunatic for doing it.

He doesn’t look cross, instead, I hear his breathing catching when he murmurs, ” _Simon… Yes..._ ”

This is the first time Baz ever called me by my first name. And I'm excited about that, but I also want to keep licking him.

My tongue is slowly getting familiar with every shape of his abs, as I explore them, flicking in every direction, licking as much as I can reach without moving to the side. 

I need to still be able to look him in his beautiful eyes. It makes everything better as if we’re connected through vision on some extra level.

Before overthinking this I start nibbling on his stomach. A shudder goes through Baz and he moans _loud_.

The bulge in his snug jeans is bigger now than before, if that’s even possible. Eventually I'm too turned on by that and start on unbuttoning them.

I feel him shiver a little. ”Still okay? Am I going too fast?” I ask. 

”Keep going,” he answers, still trembling.

”Are you sure?”

” _It’s fucking freezing cold, Snow_ ,” he sneers.

# BAZ

That has nothing to do with the cold. I'm scared witless. What if _he_ doesn’t like sucking _my_ cock? 

What if he rejects me?

He still might. 

I mean, this isn’t anything special to him. I’m simply being ridiculous. 

I start fooling myself that if Snow ends up liking my cock for some reason, he might want to stay with me.

# SIMON

”Sorry,” I mumble and start working faster on his jeans.

Merlin, I’m such a tosser. I already forgot about the cold. Baz and his body are too distracting to think properly. 

That’s nothing new. I suspect my ability to think has been very limited since we met for that very reason.

As soon as I see his cock, I almost lose it and pounce on him.

If they were casting cocks for commercials this would be the gold standard cock — lean, pale and beautiful. It puts all other cocks to shame. I want to touch it and to taste it. 

I want to keep looking at it too. Baz is cold though and I need him to be comfortable more than I need his cock. (I’m also thinking that I will get to his cock eventually.)

”Bed? Or?” I ask and reach for his hand.

He takes it with hesitation, ”Come on then,” he says and leads us to _his_ bed.

Baz has never let me anywhere near his bed before. I’m thinking this is big progress for our relationship. (Yeah, and the blowjobs too, obviously.)

I get under the covers with him, both lying on our sides. It would have been awkward. Instead, it’s just hot because it’s Baz — _naked_.

My arms swing around his back, pulling him closer. We’re touching everywhere now. I can feel his smooth chest against mine, his cock too, (a very hard cock mind you). 

He seems to be smooth everywhere. I wonder how he does it. 

I tried to shave around my privates once and ended up with a cut way too close to my cock than I felt comfortable with. (Did not go for a second try.) 

Is he that precise with his hand or is there a spell I don’t know about? (I should ask him about it later.)

Our legs end up entangled. Well… You could say I did that because I want to feel more of him — all of him.

I start warming his body with mine and it doesn’t take long for Baz to end up on his back. 

As I settle against him — on top of him, I’m worried it’s too much for him. But he takes me by my shoulders and doesn’t let go.

He is breathing faster now. (I am too.)

Does it mean he’s nervous? I’m very nervous. I’ve never been in bed naked with someone. 

And Baz is not someone — I _want_ him. 

He’s so beautiful. His hair is a bit messy now, falling in lazy waves around his forehead. I like it better like this.

I reach for it and touch his hair and then his cheek. He leans into me and closes his eyes. 

I can smell the fragrance of his soap on him, the one I have been obsessing about. 

It smells better on him that in the ensuite. 

Must be his own natural aroma. I will be obsessing over this scent even more. I want to feel it every day. 

Without even thinking about it I nuzzle my face into his other cheek, just to breath him in more, to feel him _more_.

# BAZ

I’m lying in Snow’s arms and he is in _my_ arms. 

We’re in each other’s arms.

I know I’m the one that sounds like an imbecile now. It’s simply because this is the kind of dream one hardly dares to hope for. I need to state it out loud, to believe it to be true…

Simon’s face feels heavenly against my cheek. I lose myself in his scent and his heat. His heart is beating fast and I feel that with every fibre of my body. 

It’s as if he’s sharing his heart beats with me. As if he’s giving me some of his life to enjoy and to savour.

That’s not why I want him, why I love him. The day my undead heart chose him was the hardest day of my life. 

Yet I’d never regret it — Simon is worth all the love in the world. He’s impossible _not_ to love. He’s goodness no one deserves, least of all me.

I don’t know what he wants from me. 

Regardless of that, I’m going to give him anything his heart ever desired. I’d bring down the moon for his pleasure. I’d do anything he wants…

# SIMON

He’s still cold, but he is getting warmer under my touch. 

I pull my face away just a bit to look at him. He’s _so_ beautiful, it almost hurts. I worry I break him by being me.

When his eyes open, I can finally see that there’s more to this for him too. 

Baz is showing me every emotion he has. 

I don’t know if he himself is aware of it, but that is exactly what he’s doing.

That’s a lot of responsibility to be looked at in this manner. I don’t crumble against his gaze though. 

I hold it instead and make sure he can read all the want and need and love that is in my heart too. 

I’m not so stupid as to not understand what it is I’m feeling. I’m in love with him.

It doesn’t take long for my lips to find his — soft and plush and beautiful. They are too elegant for someone like me and yet here he is kissing me back.

His eyes close slowly as if he doesn’t want to stop watching me. Mine do the same, for the same reason.

I want to see him but his lips feel too good against mine. 

Our kiss is nothing I could have expected or knew I needed. (I’ve kissed a lot before, never like this though.)

This is what I have been waiting for my whole life — his lips on mine.

Just like magic the kiss and the want feel bigger than me. 

Unlike my magic it doesn’t hurt me, doesn’t tear me apart. 

It makes me feel unchanged and steady instead as if Baz himself is holding me up against my magic, _protecting_ me from all that suffering. (He’s giving me a reprieve, easing my pain.)

He’s holding on to me both firm and gentle all at the same time, like no one ever has before. 

I guess he was the last person I’d expect this from. 

However, I’m not surprised. He is never what I expect him to be. 

The kiss is also passionate and longing. I think we both have wanted this for a long time. I know I have. I might have been in love with him for far longer than I knew.

I wrap my arms around him again and warm him up more, tracing his skin with my hands, putting all my wants and needs into that.

He looks like a delicate flower. I know he’s not; he’s also a vampire and probably stronger than me. 

Still, when I feel his body against mine, all I want is to show him how much I _care_. 

All my life it’s been easier to just take. With him — I want to give instead. 

”Better?” I whisper into his mouth and angle my head a bit.

”Adequate,” he breathes into mine and captures my lips again. 

I push my hand up into his hair. It’s smooth and slips through my fingers. I clench my fist in it, he jams his face forward into mine and plunges his tongue deeper into my mouth.

# BAZ

Snow has done this before. He’s doing this nice thing with his chin. However, I’m a fast study. (Best in our year.)

Besides while being kissed by Simon I feel every inhibition I have fly right out of the window. 

It’s like when I spell the ensuite silent proof. Except it’s much better because I'm with the love of my life who’s currently letting me stick my tongue down his throat and moans around it.

Which only means one thing, Simon trusts me not to bite.

# SIMON

Baz could drain me dry right now and you won’t see me complaining.

Just like with everything else he is very talented with his tongue. The way he feels is beyond explanation. I want more of everything. I want more of him. (His cock is rock hard, flush against me. I might be getting harder again myself.) 

I trace his tongue with mine, making _him_ moan.

Then I start sucking on his lip and biting on it too and he gasps while digging his nails in my back _._ Those aren’t small moans escaping his lush lips. (Something tells me Baz is less composed than he’d like people to believe.)

I press myself firmly into him, making sure not to use too much force. It’s not bruises I want to leave on him. I want to give Baz _love_ instead. 

And maybe a love bite or two. I've spent some time pondering if it’s possible and now is my chance to find out.

# BAZ

I change my mind on whatever it is that is happening here, with Simon’s lips on mine.

It’s too good, too tender, too passionate — everything I crave.

The only explanation to any of this is that I have died and gone to _hell_. 

A special kind of hell where they mess with one’s mind by showing one’s greatest desire and then punish one with bitter reality.

I decide to pretend it to be true. I have nothing else to lose.

# SIMON

Even though I really don’t want to let go of his lips, I have to do it. (I need access to more skin.)

Baz opens his eyes when I let go and I kiss his cheek. He smiles at me with his lips and his eyes. He’s taking my breath away. 

I kiss the corner of his luscious mouth that I am now addicted to, and then his chin and his jaw and leave kisses until I reach the main target — _his neck_.

The neck is lean and beautiful just as the rest of him, alabaster with a hint of grey. There isn’t a better colour. Except maybe for the colour of his hair — black and seductive. I clench at it again, not too tight and Baz gasps.

I’m taking my time. It's not only because it’s my first time and I suspect his first time too. 

He’s incredible and very talented. Still, I think I’m his first kiss, which means there are all these responsibilities too. 

I want him to feel _good_. And also, because when I’m with him I’m in no hurry. I don’t have to run from something or towards something. 

Instead, I’m right where I need to be, where I want to be.

His skin tastes better than anything I got to experience and I keep kissing every part of his neck. By the time I reach just under his ear I increase my efforts and also start sucking on to his divine skin.

Baz’s breath is withering under me, 

” _Oh Simon…._ ” he whimpers and gasps again…grasping onto me…

I never thought him to be this sensual. I’m not surprised. Apparently, despite having Baz occupy most of my brain capacity I still managed to miss a lot about him.

When our lips meet again, his arms are around my back, pulling me in. 

I’m pretty sure this is considered grinding or dry humping or something like that. Because we’re both hard and our cocks are touching, swaying against each other with a newfound friction. 

That alongside his whole body against mine and his lips against my lips is making me lose control. 

# BAZ

Snow is hard against me, his cock and mine have been getting exceedingly familiar with each other. (It’s simply marvellous.)

His uneven rushed breathing is hitting me like a tornado. How is it that there is so much passion in him and how am I lucky enough to be at the receiving end of it.

His lips are hot and demanding, and also giving all at the same time as if he cares about me and my needs as if I matter.

I want him to be satisfied. That is what makes everything better for me — when I feel him enjoy himself and he does.

Simon is holding on to me, grinding against me and his lips are killing everything bad that's rooted inside my mind. 

His kiss is setting me free. I’m pulling him closer, I’m letting myself go and have it all…his pleasure and mine...

Everything around us feels like fire, a jolt of lightning going through my core, awakening me from the slumber of my bitter reality and I want it all.

I just hope he doesn’t mind my enthusiasm. I’m not exactly _tame_. 

# SIMON

The way Baz kisses makes me need to catch my breath for the first time in my life. That’s incredible and hard to believe...(I’m not a footballer but I do get into battles a lot.)

I should probably ask him so I haven't misunderstood and this whole situation was science-based, I'd like to cover all my basis.

”There was no science behind it, was there?” 

”No,” he admits and I kiss him before he gets to say anything snarky and start moving down towards his cock.

”Do you want me to?” I ask before taking hold of his marble cock, just to be sure.

”You have been stressing me out lately, walking around in your pants. I might need this stress reliever myself as well,” he answers, still looking right into my eyes, with a very hard cock practically poking in my face.

Baz just told me he was watching me while I was wearing nothing but my pants and was affected by it. 

Does he think I don't understand what that means? He wants me. 

How stupid does he actually think I am?

I really want to smirk at him. Only I don’t know how to and maybe it wouldn’t have been a very good idea either. Baz seems to be more sensitive than I thought him to be. 

Now that his eyes are more open to me, they look more vulnerable too… I smile at him instead. (He’s trying not to smile back.)

Unfortunately, I have to tear my gaze away from his lovely eyes to be able to look at his beautiful cock.

I’ve always thought it was nothing but tosh when people were talking about art and how priceless it is.

While looking now at his marble cock, I finally realize what art is about — _perfection and one’s deepest desire all in one._

I could spend eternity looking at his elegant cock, finding new incredible details about it.

How it’s bent just so to make it more appealing, more luscious.

How the alabaster has more than one nuance to it. 

If I knew how to paint, I would have needed a thousand different palates just to try and recreate the alabaster shade that has the depth of the deepest ocean to it (just like his eyes, only for different reasons).

The texture of his cock is both silky yet strong like the greatest blade. I guess that’d be the Sword of Mages… 

And yes, I can see how his cock is more impressive than the most rare magickal artefact. 

It doesn’t come as much of a surprise. Baz himself is the rarest specimen to ever have walked the earth. 

The only imperfection is me next to him. I’m lucky he wants me. (Maybe he’s not as smart as I always thought him to be.)

When I take his cock in my mouth, it’s still cool to the touch — it soothes my throat. 

That’s just like a popsicle on a hot day. Tastes nice too, like a really extravagant dessert that is better than a dessert, if that makes sense. 

I’m licking all of the precome, enjoying all the _fancy flavours_. 

You can taste the poshness of his cock right from the start.

When he explodes in my mouth, his come is nothing I could ever have expected. 

The flavour is soft and light and a little bit salty, while his cock is hard and big to fill even my mouth. (So much better than sour cherry scones for many reasons.) 

I’m going to be dreaming about his cock and come from now on.

* * *

If Baz thinks I’m ever letting him go, he’s wrong. I like him like this — moaning and trembling, orgasming into me. 

_I’ve got you now,_ I think. _I’ve finally got you where I want you._

”Would you want to be my boyfriend?” I blurt out after.

Baz blushes while raising one eyebrow at me. It’s higher than usual — must be compensating for the blush.

”Are you asking me if I would want that or are you asking me to be that?”

”Both,” I answer and then add, ”and you can say it out loud — boyfriend. It’s not a dirty word.”

Not that he had any troubles with expressing dirty words when I was sucking his marble cock earlier. 

Baz was grasping at me, clawing like a feral cat.

He’s lucky I got thick skin alongside a thick head. (I’m smart enough to understand that I’m a real moron in some situations.)

At first I got worried I was doing something wrong. But that’s where the screaming and the obscenities came into play. 

Suddenly I understood the need for a silencing spell; he’s so fucking hot when loud and vulgar.

I always thought him to be very proper. In reality though — nothing is off-limits for Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. He could probably best even me.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he can best me at anything, swearing not excluded.

He’s surprisingly easy to satisfy. I think it’s safe to assume that without any prior experience I’m adequate at best.

That’s why I thought I’d need to spend a lot of time learning how to give someone as refined and polished as Baz pleasure. 

However, it doesn’t take much with him. Everything I do sends him moaning and gasping and clawing at me. 

That’s bloody brilliant innit? I love him this _wild_. I love him point blank.

”Alright then. I will be your boyfriend since there doesn’t seem to be any better prospects on the horizon,” he states it as if there’s even a slight possibility for me to believe that’s why he would agree. 

Also, literally, anyone is a better prospect than me.

And with him being this fit and smart and very good at both kissing and sucking cock, I’d say he has many people to choose from.

Why he wants me I will never understand, but he does and I can’t be happier than this. 

”I might be a terrible boyfriend, though,” I admit when I kiss him because I’m a bit of a dolt.

”Don’t worry, love. I wouldn’t have expected anything else from you,” Baz whispers against my lips and starts licking into my mouth.

He probably hasn’t realized himself what he just said out loud.

Merlin and Morgana, I was right — the tosser actually loves me back.

* * *

# BAZ

Simon (my boyfriend) and I have been having sex for two glorious months. I had to magic us some lube, (we used up all my stock). 

However, it didn't bother me at all. The special order lube was supposed to remind me of him. Instead, I get the real deal now. 

Besides, **_”Some like it wet!”_ ** that I myself have re-engineered, adjusts the amount of lube, depending on where it goes, insuring a very smooth and easy process.

This quarantine might have been the best thing to ever happen to me, after Simon himself, of course.

When a message arrives it isn’t what I want to hear.

Quarantine is over? Already? Can’t we have at least a few more days? 

I think there might be a corner somewhere in this room or the ensuite where we haven’t had sex yet. 

We did cover all the positions, I think…

”Simon, _love_ ,” I call as I settle next to him in bed and kiss his temple.

He opens his eyes and wraps his arms around me, ”Good Morning, darling.”

”Quarantine is over,” I tell him the so-called good news.

Simon (my boyfriend) makes the most disappointed face I've ever seen on him. ”Already? But we’re busy.” 

”I know love. The world is simply not fair,” I murmur against his cheek, kiss it and add. ”We’ll still have time for _us_ after lessons.”

Simon smiles at me, ”Yeah?”

”Yes and I can tutor you since I’m already done with this year curriculum,” I suggest.

”At the library or here?” he asks and correct me if I’m wrong but he seems to be undressing me with his eyes.

I know exactly what he means with that question and my poor undead heart won’t be able to handle tutoring him properly in our room. (I’m assuming he’ll be nude.)

”Perhaps we can do both and when the summer comes we’ll simply get a flat together with Bunce,” I propose.

”Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Might be better if it’s just the two of us,” he declares and looks genuinely worried. 

”Why that?” I ask.

Simon sighs, ”First time you break through a silencing spell Penny will put a curse on my cock, or yours, or even both.” 

”You might be right. Bunce is nothing if not efficient,” I agree and place another kiss, on his jaw this time. ”We could see if there’s a flat available next to my aunt.” 

Simon makes a face, ”How is that better, Baz?”

”Fiona is hardly ever there, love. No silencing spell required,” I explain and kiss the corner of his mouth.

”Sound good,” he gifts me with Simon Snow’s patented smile full of life and wonder and pushes me into the mattress, capturing my lips with his.

Aleister Crowley. I am _truly_ living a charmed life.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.💙


End file.
